luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya
The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya is a very popular manga/anime referenced and mentioned multiple times throughout the Lucky Star series, mainly since it was made by Kyoto Animation and N/S, KP, TX 2006 just like Lucky Star. Overview The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya is the general name for a series of light novels written by Nagaru Tanigawa and illustrated by Noizi Ito, and subsequently adapted into other media. The story follows the title character, Haruhi Suzumiya, a high school girl who can unconsciously change reality, and her strange antics with her school club, the SOS Brigade, that she founded to investigate any mysterious happenings. Haruhi forcibly drafts her cynical classmate Kyon who narrates the series, and similarly recruits three additional members into her club: the silent bibliophile Yuki Nagato, the shy and timid Mikuru Asahina, and the friendly "mysterious" exchange student Itsuki Koizumi. These members soon reveal themselves to Kyon as the extraordinary characters Haruhi is seeking, being an alien, a time traveller and an esper, respectivly. They are each sent by their various organizations to observe her and hold her reality warping powers in check by maintaining the illusion of a normal life. Characters Yuki Nagato (長門有希 Nagato Yuki) Gender: Female Age: 4, 17(Physically) Voiced by: Minori Chihara (JP) Michelle Ruff (EN) Yuki is a bibliophile humanoid interface created by Data Integration Thought Entity, whose responsibilities involve monitoring Haruhi and the investigation of an unexplained "explosion of data" three years prior to the present story. She possesses an ability to manipulate her surrounding environment, or "data", as quoted by her. Yuki is very quiet, or like a robot, but can speak at length when it has to do with her mission or a problem that has arisen. While she always seems to be engrossed in her reading, she comments that she is only relatively interested in them. Yuki gives hints and aid to Kyon throughout the series. She almost never shows any emotions, but there are times when she shows interest in certain things, such as programming computer games and playing them, as well as reading. In Lucky Star there are a few references to Yuki. Foremost would be a costume Konata wears during the 24th episode of the Anime and the OVA; the magician outfit she wears during the skit named Tsundere-lla is designed after that of one Yuki wears during a concert scene. Another small reference to Yuki occur's in the 15th episode of the anime. Sōjirō Izumi comes into Konata's room to ask her if she would be okay with him remarrying. There is an intermittent silence while Sōjirō gathers up the courage to ask her. To break the tension he asks her if the book she's reading is interesting, to which she responds with the single word: "Unique." A similar exchange happens in the (chronologically) first episode of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya; where Kyon asks Nagato what's she's reading. After she picks up the book and shows him, he then asks if it is interesting, to which she responds simply with the word "Unique." A third tie to Yuki Nagato worth mentioning is that her Japanese Seiyū, Minori Chihara, is also known as the voice of Minami Iwasaki. Both characters can also be noted as having both similar personalities, similar voices (both speaking in a monotone fashion), and bearing a reasonably similar appearance to each other. Both also bear a resemblence to Neon Genesis Evangelion character Rei Ayanami in both appearance and personality (Minami, though, is a parody of what is referred to by TV Tropes as a "Rei Ayanami Expy"). Links * Haruhi Wiki (Fan operated wikia) * Haruhi Suzumiya - Wikipedia * Official Kadokawa Shoten 'Haruhi Suzumiya website (In Japanese) Category:Series References